


Coffee and Tuna Sandwiches

by MicksterDeer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multiple chapters, roadtrip au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicksterDeer/pseuds/MicksterDeer
Summary: (Multi-chapter version of Teriyaki-fox's Roadtrip au) It's spring vacation! The gang's out of college and eager for some relaxing. However, when it comes to Yang, her idea of relaxing is grabbing a few of her friends and taking them across Remnant for a unforgettable roadtrip.Too bad, Blake isn't too fond of the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to see more (or see my artwork) I'm Teriyaki-Fox on tumblr!

It was around 4am when her ringtone started blaring in her ear. She sat up with a start, heart caught in her throat at the sudden sound and she quickly whipped her head around to rest angry amber eyes on the device. It vibrated on the nightstand loudly, playing a song she set for whenever Yang called her. And, of course, the blonde certainly was calling her.

At 4am.

Rubbing her face to rid some of the grogginess from her eyes, Blake reached for the phone and failed several times to unlock it. And, when her thumb finally managed to slide across the screen correctly, she was greeted with a couple of texts from her best friend, Yang. She took a moment to adjust to the white screen in front of her eyes before reading the words.

-Blake, dude you need to come outside rn.

-Dude, look out your window before I throw a rock at it.

-Blaaaaaaaaake come on!!!! :(

The edges of her mouth turned downwards in a slight frown. Not because of being woken up at an ungodly hour, but because her best friend was outside at 4am.  
Throwing her blanket off of her, Blake quickly adjusted her clothes and pulled on a hoodie to at least cover up her shoulders from the cold and opened up the window only to be greeted with a rock smacking against the windowsill. Cursing, Blake reared back to avoid any other rocks and hissed when she heard the small “Oops!” from outside.  
Approaching the window again, this time more cautiously, the faunus peered outside to look down at the blonde who was grinning sheepishly at her with a suitcase and her truck parked in the driveway of Blake’s apartment. It didn’t take a genius to guess what was going on. Yang Xiao Long, the most adventurous girl Blake knew, had drove to her best friend’s house at 4am to do something stupid. 

Something incredibly stupid. 

Something so stupid she would regret even thinking about it later, but she was going to go along with. 

Without even bothering to ask what the blonde wanted. Blake went back into her apartment to pack a few bags, her toothbrush, hairbrush, and of course, her wallet with the small bunny charm Velvet had given to her. While she packed, she remembered agreeing to go with Yang on this road trip of hers, she just did not know - or Yang had failed to mention - that it was going to start at 4-in-the-fricking-morning. And, with that thought settling into her mind, she began to feel a familiar grumpiness well up inside of her chest.  
As much as she loved Yang, her best friend tended to go overboard with trips like this, and Blake was sure not to get much sleep in the week of this trip. She prepared herself for the worst. But, even with knowing the blonde since grade school, Blake was sure that everything that she was prepared for would merely be bowled over by some strenuous activity Yang would come up with at 2am. The idea of being thrown out of bed at such a late hour sent a wave of dread through the faunus, and she longingly stared at her bedroom door once she had passed through it.  
Shaking her head a bit to remove the urge to wiggle back into bed, Blake descended down the stairs and entered her kitchen. Where, of course, Yang happened to be. And, where the blonde happened to be rummaging through Blake’s fridge. 

“Yang, get out of there.” Blake sighed, resting her suitcase on the counter. 

“Aww, but Blake, we gotta get you fed for the road!” Yang exclaimed, grinning enthusiastically. “Ya’ might faint from hunger three hours in. You never know.”

Blake’s ears tilted back and the grumpiness in her stomach swirled violently. Before she could retort though, her abdomen roared. Which caused Yang’s grin to grow wider and a loud laugh to escape her. 

“Okay, fine.” The Faunus sighed once more. “A quick breakfast, then let’s go.”  
“Whoa there, why the rush?”

“Because, in a second here, I’m going to go back upstairs to sleep for an entire year.”

Yang laughed once more. And, Blake was sure she was positively beaming with joy. It was usually quite a startling sight, but the Faunus was comfortable with Yang, so she soon began to laugh as well. 

\----

 

By the time they managed to leave the house it was well passed 6:30am. Which, in turn, made Yang quite the grump once they finally reached her truck. In all fairness, it was Yang’s fault for driving up to Blake’s house at four-in-the-morning demanding she get up. If she managed to be like a normal human and arrived at 10am, Blake would have been packed and ready in a matter of minutes.  
Yang grumbled loudly at her truck a few minutes, before joining her friend. But, she quickly reached around Blake’s shoulders to get the faunus into a playful hug. Which, unfortunately, nearly made Blake spill her entire mug of coffee onto Yang’s legs. 

“Easy, Yang!” 

“Aw, c’mon, Blake-y!” Her best friend laughed cheerfully. “I gotta give you at least one hug before this trip starts!”

Blake’s ears dropped and she frowned with the ferocity of an angry panther. “My coffee, Yang.”

“What about it-”--Yang looked down at the coffee mug nearly wedged between the two of them-- “-oh.” 

She released Blake from her grasp and allowed the faunus to set the mug in the cupholder nearby, before apologizing a bit for her lovey-dovey nature. She didn’t mean any harm, of course, but she certainly surprised Blake a bit. And, possibly, the coffee mug.  
Blake let out a small chuckle at her best friend’s antics and patted the blonde’s shoulder. “That’s all you’re getting from me today.” The faunus muttered, clearly grumpy. “I’m mad at you.”  
Yang let out a dramatic huff in response. “Okay, fine, I’ll buy you a tuna sandwich from that restaurant down the road.”

Blake’s mood immediately lifted. 

 

\-------

It was around 7am when Yang pulled into Coco’s driveway and even from the truck’s window, Blake was able to see the bustle of movement within the well kept home. Or rather, the apartment. Coco was fortunate to own the apartment to herself, for the other section of the house belonged to an elderly couple who was hardly home. When they were home, the two tended to bring leftover cookies and pies to Coco’s door and chat with her for a good hour.

Coco openly stated that she enjoyed the talks. Blake, unfortunately, only met the couple once before they left for a vacation once more. But, even with the short amount of time she had with the two, she could see the appeal they had.  
Speaking of which, she noticed that they were gone once more. Their car was gone and their curtains drawn to prevent sunlight getting in. Blake wondered absently if the apartment was suffering from the cold.  
She was snapped from her thoughts when Yang, without warning, leaned against the truck’s horn and a blasting HOOOOOONK erupted throughout the air. Blake hissed at her friend who merely grinned and shrugged at Blake’s renewed grumpiness. 

“Sorry, Belladonna, but you looked ready to fall asleep!” Yang grinned more, a grin that showed her teeth and looked absolutely dorky. 

Blake shot her a glare. “It’s seven in the morning, Yang. People are sleeping.”

“Well, most of them have to get up at seven, anyway.”-- She waved her hands around as if to prove a point-- “For work, y’know?”

 

Blake rolled her eyes. “It’s Sunday,”

Yang, realizing that almost no one here worked on Sundays, leaned back into her chair with a little apology.  
Before either of them could say more, Yang’s door was thrown open and someone, who was clearly pissed off, tried drawing the blonde out. All Blake managed to see was her friend flailing,nearly falling out of the truck, apologizing profusely, and offering whoever dragged her out some coffee. It didn’t take long for the faunus to realize that Coco had been the one to drag Yang out, and a laugh began to bubble up in her throat.

Coco was frowning and her eyes were narrowed. From the way she was dressed, Blake figured she just managed to drag herself out of bed and now Yang, bless her soul, was facing Coco’s wrath from being woken up.  
It was an amusing scene.  
Of course, in all the commotion, Velvet ran outside with her bags and a worried expression. Poor girl must have thought Coco murdered someone, and by the way Coco was acting, Velvet might have been not far from the truth. 

Blake decided to step in so Yang wouldn’t be thrown into the sun. 

“Hey, Coco-” She was immediately caught off.

“Now, listen here, Yang Xiao Long, a girl needs her beauty sleep!” 

Yang apologized once more, this time more desperately. 

Blake tried again. “Coco, listen, how about a truce?”

Another huff, before the older girl looked over at her. “I’m listening.”

“How about Yang buys us all coffee, a tuna sandwich for me, and whatever dessert you want at Grimm’s?” The faunus offered, reaching her hand out from over the rundown driver’s seat to shake Coco’s hand.

Or, at least, try shaking Coco’s hand. The offer had not been accepted just yet, so Blake ended up having her hand sticking out from the truck for a good minute before Coco even considered the deal.

“Okay, fine,” Coco finally muttered after an awkward moment. “But, just in case you two skip out on us, I’m riding with Yang.”  
Yang’s lavender eyes widened and she gave Blake a puppy-dog look, but the faunus refused to help. Instead, she patted her friend on the back, wished Yang luck before grabbing her coffee mug from the truck and headed towards Velvet’s car.

 

It was only just getting past 7am, but Blake was sure this trip would be unforgettable.


End file.
